Kyoaku Yokoduke
|affiliation = |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = |previous occupation = Unknown |team = |previous team = Unknown |partner = Aurora Isolda(Student) Ryūko Yokoduke(On Occasion) |previous partner = (Previous Mentor) |family = Ryūko Yokoduke(Younger Brother) |weapons = }} Kyoaku Yokoduke (横付け巨悪 Yokoduke Kyoaku, lit: Coming Alongside a Great Villain) is a of the and one of their most famed officers. Mainly in regards to his skill in Martial Arts, he is renowned by the military as, Sage of the Fist (鉄拳の聖人 Tekken no Seijin). He is the master of Aurora Isolda. Also, he is the elder brother of Ryūko Yokoduke, and on occasion, he seems to seemingly rescue him from impeding disasters. Although the exact relation between the two brothers is unknown, it is seemingly strained. Appearance Unlike his brother, who presents himself in an intimidating demeanor, Kyoaku's appearance is regal and serene. He stands with a proud, yet humble posture. Arms behind back, and walking with graceful and quick steps that define his active nature. A small smile radiates on his face, with his black eyes looking gently into another's, his appearance is both superior, yet kind. His appearance is strikingly similar to his younger brother's, or more specifically, Ryūko's appearance is very similar to his own. Kyoaku's hair, is a raven-black, tied up in a single-braided ponytail and left flowing in the breeze, with a single fringe stranded in the middle of his forehead. Kyoaku adorns a simple, red cheongsam along with slightly baggy, long, white pants, and a pair of shoes. The collar of his cheongsam is kept flared, and his sleeves go all the way below his hands, similar to bell sleeves, albeit, not as large. For footwear, he adorns simple waraji and tabi. On other occasions which are more formal, Kyoaku will adorn garments of exquisite design and material. A sky-blue, sleeveless haori, which has several instances of golden lining along it's edges and various symbols embedded into it, each represented in a different kanji. Along with this, he adorns a simple, long-sleeved, white kosode, white hakama and waraji with tabi. Personality Unlike his brother, who is cold and ruthless, Kyoaku presents himself in a calm, and almost regal manner. He regularly keeps a faint smile upon himself and won't necessarily partake in unneeded chatter. He treats everybody with a degree of respect, and even youngsters admire his views on respecting the freedom given to you. Kyoaku engages in very serene and peaceful activities, that still have a number of dynamic features in them. These include tree-climbing, hanging off branches, and even acrobatics if he so wishes. On many occasions, Kyoaku is also described as aloof, and will rarely ever reveal anything in a direct manner. He seems to also be rather extragavant, when it comes to introducing himself, something he used to do when younger. This is commonly displayed by jumping off great heights, or using somersaults to enter an area, just to show off. Kyoaku's mannerisms are polite and usually calm. He normally talks with his voice, just loud enough for others to hear. He sometimes tends to drag on his talks, causing him to lose breath easily, and is easily engulfed in his own poetic world, causing others to be simply annoyed by his careless nature. However, he seems to pose a sort of, superior tone in his voice that makes even the most intimidating of his allies bow down to him in allegiance. On occasions when Kyoaku gets mildly frustrated, he takes it out with a visage that is created by him, causing great fear to dwell in the hearts of those who see it. Despite his peaceful natures however, Kyoaku has on occasion entered battle when it was needed. Although he doesn't seem to enjoy the prospect of engaging in combat, his remarkable finesse and agile nature allow him to complete any form of physical confrontation just by relying on his agility. Even when engaging in battle, he keeps a light smile on his face, as he simply side-steps to avoid attacks, and seemingly shows a mildly sadistic side to himself, as he likes watching his opponents fall over when he trips them, and chuckles when they do so. However, if engaged in a proper battle, Kyoaku is capable of going on the offensive, and has shown to overwhelm opponents through the sheer dexterity of his movements and at the incomprehensible angles he tends to fight at. Although normally depicted as witty, calm and serene, within Kyoaku lies a "bottle" of anger that remains stationary. Although Kyoaku is able to retain a calm facade in the face of insults towards himself and his allies, he actually begins to emit an aura of killing intent, which he states is his "silent anger". When he goes into this "state of being" and is invited to partake in battle, he doesn't seem to refuse, and his sadistic traits rise even further, using torturous strikes repeatedly until an opponent surrenders to him. When he exerts his anger outwards he becomes berserk, and tends to go on a rampage in his own base, paving destruction in his path. Relationships ]] Ryūko Yokoduke: Although the exact relation between Ryūko and Kyoaku is unknown, it is easily identified that the relationship between these two opposites is very strained. Considering that they both took two different extremes of the spectrum of "good" and "evil", thus making both of them "enemies" most of the time. Regardless, it seems that both have a mutual respect for each other and their goals, as well as how they will accomplish them. Externally however, Ryūko seems to possess extreme disdain for Kyoaku, while it is almost opposite in Kyoaku's case. This then results in many humorous situations when the two meet. conversing]] Aurora Isolda: Kyoaku and Aurora possess an almost fatherly-daughter relationship. Kyoaku cares for her greatly, and Aurora recipocrates these feelings towards him. However, it seems that Kyoaku tends to be slightly harsh on her at times, as to improve her progress, considering that Kyoaku is normally seen calmly berating her for any mistakes. Aurora also seems to have romantic feelings towards her master, although it seems she hides these, and they are actually reserved for his younger brother, considering her immense blushing whenever Ryuko appears, much to Kyoaku's humour. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Bōjutsu & Martial Arts Fighting Style Ryūmai (竜舞 Dragon Dancing) Haki Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:North Blue Residents Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Weapon User Category:Martial Artist